


I Can't Sleep at Night

by vivaforever597



Series: Nightlife [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night when µ's has gathered in Nozomi's apartment for a sleepover, Nozomi finds she's not the only one having trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Sleep at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the [Dannii Minogue song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yega90Eb6X8).
> 
> The start of a new series of Nozoeli vignettes! They're not even my favorite LL! ship, but they are just so sweet and so easy to write.
> 
> Mentions of alcohol use.

Nozomi grunted as she awoke to a room still dark. She rolled onto her side to check the clock. 4:07. She sighed and absently patted the comforter over her. Ordinarily when this happened, she'd get up and walk about her apartment for a bit, but tonight, all of the girls were sleeping over. She didn't want to wake them from their spots all around the apartment... _Nothing I can do in here, though_ , she thought. She slipped from the covers and padded to the door, then opened it as slowly and quietly as she could.

A small light was coming from the kitchen, more intense and more yellow than the city lights coming in through the window shades. Nozomi frowned to herself: she was sure she'd turned out all the lights before going to bed. She took the few steps to see around the corner into the kitchen, and saw Eli, standing in front of the stove with a mug in her hands, lit only by the bulb under the microwave.

Eli turned, having heard her quiet footsteps in the silence, and smiled. "Can't sleep again, Nozomi?" she whispered.

"I could ask you the same, Elicchi," Nozomi whispered back. "I didn't know you were an insomniac too."

Eli smiled tightly. "Hard to sleep tonight."

"Too worried about seeing Director Minami tomorrow?"

She nodded. "So I got up, gave Nico-chan a little padding" - she gestured to indicate the pillows she'd tucked behind Nico's head where she'd fallen asleep in an armchair - "and got myself some tea." Nozomi thought she smelled a bit of red wine with the chamomile, but said nothing of it.

"You're such a mommy, Elicchi," she teased gently. "Making sure Nicocchi is all tucked in. And Maki-chan too, I'm sure." Her eyes rested on the back of the couch where Maki slept, the edges of a thick blanket peeking out.

"And I could say the same to you, Nozomi. If anyone is the mother hen of µ's..."

Nozomi smiled. "Harasho," she said lightly, and tapped the edge of Eli's nose, making her giggle. "So you were sleeping on the floor?"

"It's not that uncomfortable," Eli assured her. "I had a very nice pillow and covers, and your carpeting is nice and plush." She tilted her mug to empty the rest of the tea and wine into her mouth. She swallowed and took a few deep, even breaths. "I suppose I ought to try again..."

"Me too," Nozomi said.

"Harasho. Good night -" Eli cut herself short when Nozomi laid a hand on hers.

"Elicchi," she said. "Why don't you come back with me?"

"Oh, the floor is just as nice here as in your room," Eli said mildly, setting the mug in the sink.

Nozomi smiled. "I didn't mean to sleep on the floor." Eli turned and raised an eyebrow. "My bed's a little big for me to sleep alone. Come share it with me."

Eli looked down at her feet for a moment, then back in Nozomi's eyes. "That sounds... nice," she murmured. "But you don't mean...?"

"Of course not." Nozomi shook her head. "Just come sleep next to me. Maybe it will do us both good to have someone next to us."

"All right." Eli smiled widely now. "Maybe it will."

*****

Back in Nozomi's bedroom, surrounded by her soft sheets and warm comforter, Eli settled peacefully into the mattress. Hardly a typical Japanese bed, but then, Nozomi was rarely typical. Nozomi rested her head on her hand, propped up by her bent elbow, to gaze at Eli's blonde hair spread over the pillow. "Good night, Elicchi," she finally whispered, but there was no response, Eli already asleep.

Nozomi let her head fall to her own pillow, then pressed her face into Eli's hair and wrapped an arm around her waist. Yes, she thought, this was exactly what she needed.


End file.
